After You
by MissMandS
Summary: Aragorn kneels and holds his arms out. There's a soft shuffling sound as a small child emerges from the darkness. The child stares at him with wide eyes, one of her thumbs popped into her mouth as she edges towards him. She stops short of him, chocolate eyes wide as she blinks furiously. There's a moment of hesitation and then the child launches herself at him.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Bilba remembers is her mother staring down at her as she prepared to close the cellar doors. Her mother's curls were in disarray, her eyes bloodshot as she clutched a glowing blue sword.

"Stay down here Bilba," Her mother commands, squeezing her hand. "I want you to stay right here okay?" A loud screech reaches Bilba's ears and she let go of her mother's hands to clap her hands over her ears.

"I know," Belladonna whispers, looking over her shoulder. "I'm going to close the doors now and don't you move okay? We'll come for you when it's safe." Her mother gives her a final kiss and then with that, closes the doors. Bilba's left alone in the cellar, sitting on the mattress with her knees pulled to her chest. A lantern hangs on the wall, highlighting the room with a milky yellow glow. From outside come screeches accompanied with the screams of male and female hobbits. Repeatedly Bilba hears familiar voices she once knew, her aunts and uncles, cousins screaming 'no' or begging Yavanna to send help. And then those familiar voices are cut off abruptly. Bilba eventually clamps her hands over her ears in a poor attempt to drown out the screams, cries and howls that keep reaching her ears. As the lantern began to burn low Bilba laid on her side, closing her eyes as the cellar goes completely dark.

Outside of the cellar is a scene of destruction and death. Hobbits lay dead, dried blood caking their clothes. Some lie with their eyes still open, others with expressions of startled fear. Weapons: knives, spoons, forks, gardening tools are still clutched in some of their hands. Orcs lay alongside them, knives buried into their sides, scratch marks on their faces and teeth marks etched into their skin. The only one alive is a curly haired hobbit woman, clutching a sword as she stares down at the man before her feet.

Her eyes are cloudy, her curls sticking to the side of her face with blood. The grip on her sword is loose, her free hand covering her stomach. Even as the sound of thundering hooves approaches she doesn't look up, doesn't bother to lift her sword.

"Are you injured?" The man demands as he dismounts from his horse.

"We've all been injured—we're all dying," The woman moves her hand away to show it coated with blood, her blouse stained crimson red. "Orcs ambushed us."

"Are there no survivors?" He asks.

"My daughter, I hid her in the cellar. Her name is Bilba. Our house is the one with the green door. Can't miss it." She gives him a hopeful smile.

"I will look for her miss?" The woman lies down next to the man, handing over her sword to him.

"Belladonna Took."

"Aragorn." The woman gives him a final smile, linking her fingers through the man's and closing her eyes as Aragorn begins to walk away. He pauses every few steps to close the eyes of a hobbit or roll an orc off their bodies. But none of the hobbits chests rise or fall, their bodies still as he wanders through the carnage. As he spots the round green door Aragorn takes a breath, hurrying towards the cellar.

The doors open and give way into darkness. Aragorn takes a hesitant step into the cellar, listening for the sounds of a hobbit child. There's no crying, no shuffling or talking. He wanders deeper into the cellar, the steps creaking loudly beneath his boots.

"Bilba?" Aragorn calls. There's a pause and then he hears a startled gasp accompanied with the scrambling on a mattress. "It's okay." He steps off the stairs and heads towards the shuffling.

"Safe?" The voice is young and soft, watery with tears.

"Yes, yes, it's safe." Aragorn kneels and holds his arms out. There's a soft shuffling sound as a small child emerges from the darkness. The child stares at him with wide eyes, one of her thumbs popped into her mouth as she edges towards him. She stops short of him, chocolate eyes wide as she blinks furiously. There's a moment of hesitation and then the child launches herself at him, small fingers digging into his cloak as she babbles against his neck.

"I've got you," Aragorn promises, rubbing at her back. "I'm going to take you inside Bilba. But don't look." Against his neck the child nods. Aragorn stands and makes his way out of the cellar, one hand pressed gently to the back of Bilba's head. No sound comes from the child as they step inside, no whimpers or cries as he sets her down. The first thing she does when set down is rush down the hallway, towards a bedroom, Aragorn a few steps behind her.

"Mama?" Bilba calls, looking around. "Papa?" Bilba wanders around the bedroom, tugging on the covers of their bed, checking their dresser and looking under the bed. Her brow is furrowed as she turns around, staring up at Aragorn.

"Little one, your mama and papa had to go away for a while. For a very long time—Yavanna needed them back in her great garden." Aragorn tries.

"They come back?" Bilba asks.

"No, they will not be coming back," Aragorn's answer is met with a sniffle as tears fill Bilba's eyes. She launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and "There will come a day though when Yavanna calls you back into her great gardens too. And they will be there waiting." Bilba pulls away, pudgy hands tugging on a strand of his hair.

"You too?" Bilba prompts.

"Yes, I'll be there too." She smiles at him, settling against his chest. Aragorn stays there, settled against the foot of the bed as Bilba plays with a strand of his hair. He remains like that until she's fallen asleep, her grip on his hair loosening. He tucks her into the bed and tiptoes out of Bag End. The outside is in the process of being cleared, orc bodies collected for burning and the hobbits buried. Aragorn looks over it all as another ranger comes towards him.

"We have searched but we can't find any traces of the orcs. Or any traces of remaining hobbits."

"There is one, a young hobbit named Bilba. I will ask her about the other children when she wakes up—for now let us continue to clean up. Take them and burn them far away from here." Aragorn nods towards the orc bodies.

"And the hobbits?"

"Give them a proper burial." Aragorn turns back towards the smial.

"What will you do about the girl?"

"I'm going to look after her."

* * *

I got this idea late at night and I knew it couldn't be just one dwarves will make an appearance in this story. I just picture a twenty something Aragorn taking care of a little Bilba and hnnnn! The cuteness overwhelms me.

Also if the timelines and blatant ignoring of canon bothers you please realize I genuinely do not give a fuck. The pairing will be a slash one and again please realize I genuinely do not give a fuck. If you want a writer who does, find another story. Mm'kay? Mm'kay.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few days are filled with wariness from both Bilba and Aragorn. Bilba stares at him worriedly as if waiting for him to disappear in front of her. Aragorn's unsure of where anything is, Bilba's routine and just how he's to explain this change to her. Bilba knows where most things are and is able to show him where pots and pans, sheets, blankets and food among other things are much to his relief. There are moments when he hears her pause in a room and call for her mother and father. She looks around the room with wide eyed confusion, gnawing her lower lip as she searches for them. When she remembers she plops down on the floor, sniffling.

"Someday Bilba," Aragorn promises each time. He sits down on the floor with her, a soft, sad smile on his face. "Someday you'll be in Yavanna's garden with them again." Bilba doesn't reply, choosing instead to settle against his chest and pat his cheek with one of her pudgy hands. As the days pass the two learn more and more about each other. Aragorn learns just how particular Bilba is when it comes to her seven meals a day. She'll stop in the middle of whatever she's doing and come find him to inform him that it's time to eat. Aragorn learns too just how she likes sandwiches, the proper way to cut the crust off. He learns that her foods cannot touch and watches with a small smile on his face as she puts a fork between the foods to keep them apart.

Bilba learns that Aragorn is a light sleeper, reacting to each and every little sound at night. He sleeps with his door open and with each breeze and each branch scratch on the window he nearly bolts from the bed, his hand reaching for his weapon. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and realize that everything is indeed fine. As long as he can hear Bilba's snores a few doors down from his, he can fall back asleep.

On sunny days Bilba takes Aragorn's hand and asks him if today they could have an adventure. And almost always Aragorn says of course. Together they trek into the woods, Bilba on his shoulders as they search for elves.

"I know some elves. I'll send them a letter if you like and they may come to visit." Aragorn tells her one day after a long day with nothing to show for it but muddy clothes and dirty hands.

"Really?" Bilba whispers. She's falling asleep, her cheek pressed against the top of his head, arms loose around his neck. He knows that she'll be out before they reach Bag End but for now she's his captive audience.

"Yes, their names are Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Elrond raised me when I was a child." Bilba doesn't answer, her snores even and slow. Aragorn still continues his tale for her though, leaving out the bad parts in the hopes that she'll have good dreams. Many nights there are nightmares, jerking Bilba out of her sleep with screams and tears. Aragorn practically sprints down the hallway when he hears the first whimper, desperate to wake her up before the nightmares begin. After nightmares the two sit up in the living room, Bilba sandwiched against his side as he reads to her from one of the many books. Sometimes she goes back to sleep but other times she'll sit up all night, leaning against his side with dried tear streaks on her face. On one of these nights she asks to see her mother and father. Aragorn pauses in his reading, fingers tightening ever so slightly as he nods.

They go together to the unmarked graves the next day. Aragorn doesn't need a marker to find where her mother and father are. At the very top of the hill, buried side by side he knows. When they get there he sets Bilba down and sits back, allowing her to look at the markers with curious, cautious eyes. For a while there's nothing said, Bilba just stares and Aragon just waits. Until finally Bilba sits by him and starts talking. Not to him but to the markers. She goes on and on about their adventures together, the search for elves and not to worry because she still brushes her feet hair at night. By the end of it all Bilba looks winded, holding her arms out to him in a plea. He lifts her and together they make their way back down the hill together.

"Would you like to plant some flowers for them? We can go and buy some if you'd like to." Aragorn asks.

"Yes." Bilba's answer is a whisper.

Time passes and the two settle into their routine. There are visits from Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. All of them are eager to see Bilba and fuss over her. The twins go as far as to ask their father if they can have a hobbit of their own. Aragorn snorts at this but says nothing as Bilba settles on his lap with a story book in hand. In between the visits letters are exchanged, checking up on Bilba's progress and making sure that she's doing well. Aragorn does his best to reply to each of them, his gaze on Bilba as she plays in the garden. When the time for her birthday comes Elrond and his children make sure to show up. They oh and ah over the homemade presents that Bilba hands over to them, a beaming smile on her face.

"How long are you going to remain here?" Elrond asks on one of her birthdays.

"As long as I am needed. I will not abandon her."

"I do not expect you nor am I asking you to. I meant that you cannot remain here in the Shire forever. If something was to happen to you, if you were to fall ill or if there was another orc attack and you were injured what would happen to Bilba?" Aragorn looks towards Bilba who sits weaving flower crowns with Elladan and Elrohir.

"I am not sure how long we will stay. She has a strong attachment to her home and I do not wish to yank that out from under her."

"I see Belladonna in her, that adventurous streak. I wonder sometimes if she will do like her mother and make it all the way to Rivendell. If you do decide to find refuge there you know that you are welcome."

"I will be by her side wherever she ends up going. I'm sure if I allowed it she would build herself a raft and sail across the Brandywine River." There's a smile on his face as he says this and Elrond stares at him thoughtfully.

"Belladonna and Bungo would be very happy to see you taking care of her—I imagine they are looking down at her now and smiling." Elrond says.

"I like to think so." Aragorn says. The conversation is stopped as Bilba runs towards them, flower crowns in hand.

Aragorn thinks about it for several months, the idea of leaving the Shire behind. There's not much left in the Shire he knows. The houses that were not destroyed by the orcs have been boarded up by the other rangers. Despite their best efforts to tend to all the gardens each day more and more flowers seem to be wilting. The pantry is not without food. Together the two trek to Bree to buy food and other necessities with the money that Bilba shows him. Bilba has her books he knows. She has toys. She has clothes. She has food. What she lacks though are friends. He can't remember exactly when Bilba told him: 'love you' but it was at night as he was tucking her into bed. He stood there stunned as Bilba rolled over, her eyes fluttering closed. His chest had constricted, torn between swelling and aching at her words. Tears pricked at his eyes as he took a long breath and gave her cheek a kiss with a whispered: 'love you too'. He knows that Bilba isn't without love. And she knows it too. But—he sees the loneliness that drapes itself on her shoulders like a blanket on the days when Aragorn's busy and she has to play by herself. So it is after her eighth birthday that he kneels in front of her.

"Bilba, how would you feel about taking a trip somewhere? Would you like to see Rivendell, where Elrond and his children live?" Bilba worries her lower lip, eyes bright at the idea of a trip.

"We'll come back though right?" Bilba asks.

"I don't know." Aragorn admits. "I want to take you to Rivendell to see it and how beautiful it is. And there are others there. You wouldn't have to play alone if you didn't wish to. You don't need to give me an answer now." He promises as he stares at Bilba's furrowed brow.

"Don't know yet," She admits.

"Just tell me whenever you've decided." Aragorn gives her a smile and together the two go to the armchair with a book. The rest of the afternoon is fairly peaceful until evening begins to fall. Outside dark clouds gather, and with them comes thunder. Aragorn is at the stove cooking when the first rumble hits. Bilba sits at the table, a worried look on her face as she stares at the clouds.

"It will be okay." Aragorn says as he sets her food down. Still Bilba throws fleeting glances towards the window as they eat. When the rain begins to pour in buckets she pushes her plate away, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I don't feel well." Bilba mutters. Aragorn puts his hand to the back of her head, a frown as he feels the warmth radiating from her skin.

"Let's get you to bed then." Bilba's silent as she gets ready for bed, her eyes wide with worry as he tucks her.

"Love you," Bilba says as he bends to kiss her forehead.

"Love you too," Aragorn smiles at her, squeezing her small hand. "Now sleep and have dreams of elves." Bilba smiles at him, snuggling under the covers. As always he leaves her door open though he's careful to walk lightly as he goes about cleaning up. It's while he's doing dishes that he hears the screech. It slices through the air like a sharp knife, sending a chill down Aragorn's spine as he looks towards the window. He tries to reason with himself that he's imagining it and focuses on the dishes in front of him. But the screech comes again, cutting through the rumble of thunder.

As he runs back towards the bedroom he pauses in Bilba's doorway. She's still lying there, sound asleep. He pauses for only a moment before he shuts the door. He listens for the sound of her snoring as he grabs his sword, his heart in his throat as he makes his way out into the night. He will make sure she is safe. He will keep her safe. It's with that thought that he races towards the sound of the screeches.

* * *

When Bilba awakes it's still dark. She sits up for a brief moment and rubs at her eyes before she flops back down, her bed too warm and too comfy to move from it. As she settles against her pillow there's a clap of thunder accompanied by the front door slamming open. Bilba sits up sharply, her eyes wide. She climbs down from her bed, opening the door and peering into the darkness. Aragorn's door is wide open so she treks towards his room, stopping shortly as she realizes that his bed is empty, the sheets untouched. Bilba stands there, fidgeting as she looks towards the other rooms, all of them doors closed. Her mother's words from four years ago ring in her head: 'we'll come for you when it's safe'. Right now it certainly didn't feel very safe as she hears the sound of heavy footsteps and unfamiliar voices. With a fleeting glance over her shoulder she runs for Aragorn's bed on silent feet, diving beneath the covers.

"I do not condone breaking into houses. What kind of example is this for Ori?" One voice fusses.

"It's not breaking in, it's shelter. Besides if we had stayed out then he probably could have caught a chill or something much worse." Another voice adds.

"What will we do when the owner of the house gets back?" This new voice sounds young and full of worry.

"Ah, don't worry about that Ori. We'll be gone before they know it and besides I don't think anyone's even home."

* * *

I'm too tired to edit right now so I will address it later.

NESSAANCALIME6913: I try most of the time and succeed in having a can do, positive attitude. But somehow headaches and people who enjoy sticking to canon and never ever daring to move from it change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ori's too tired to worry about his braids or let Dori fuss over them. He's soaked to the bone and his clothes weigh him down. His braids hang limp, his arms dragging as he makes his way towards the empty bed. Dori's still in the kitchen, looking for something, anything to make them some food. All the while grumbling about Nori who's probably canvasing the house and searching for any valuables. Ori doesn't care about food or what his brothers are doing. All he wants is sleep. So when he reaches the bed he scrambles up it, flopping back with a sigh.

As he flops down he hits something solid. The lump makes a squeak that has Ori sitting up straight as the lump beneath the blankets begins to move. Ori holds his breath, hands searching for his slingshot as a curly haired child pops out from under the covers. Even in the dark he can see the shine of tears in their eyes as they sniffle, staring at him almost accusingly. Ori's flooded with guilt as he realizes that he's just flopped down on this much smaller child and probably hurt them in the process.

"Oh, don't cry. Please don't cry." Ori begs as the child crawls further from beneath the covers. Their hair is mussed by sleep, a bit wet and curling at the nape of their neck. They're still in their nightshirt, eyes anxious.

"What's that?" The child points towards his slingshot, plopping down on the floor. Ori sits down across from them, scooting closer until their knees are brushing.

"My slingshot that Nori made for me. Well he had someone make it—Dori doesn't like it though." Ori holds it out. The child looks at it curiously but doesn't touch it.

"Aragorn promises to teach me with a sword. But not until I'm thirty three." The child wrinkles her nose.

"Is Mister Aragorn like Mister Dwalin?"

"He takes care of me. But he's not a Baggins like me…I'm Bilba Baggins." Bilba smiles at him, her tears from earlier forgotten.

"Ori son of Kori. Wanna see my drawings?" Bilba nods excitedly and Ori digs through his pack, a smile on his face. The two sit together, Bilba oohing and awing over his drawings and asking who a particular person in drawings are. Neither of them moves until the front door creaks open. Bilba sits up sharply, her eyes wide as she shoots to the doorway.

"Aragorn!" She squeals, eyes on the man ducking to step into Bag End. She runs down the hallway, her arms extended. She lets out a dissatisfied squeal upon stepping in a muddy boot print and skids to a stop, glaring at him.

"You didn't wipe your boots." Aragorn doesn't seem to hear her, his hand on his sword with a menacing look on his face.

"Bilba go back to my room and close the door. Now." Aragorn's voice is tight, his gaze steely. The look on his face is a foreign one to her. Even when he's been angry he's never looked like this, never talked to her like this before. Bilba shuffles nervously, looking back at the bedroom where the shadow of Ori hovers faintly.

"But how come," Bilba doesn't finish the sentence, letting out a startled squeal as she feels herself being scooped up and held far too tightly against someone's chest. Aragorn's face clouds with rage as he charges forward, sword drawn.

"Don't you dare harm her." The arms around her are uncomfortably tight, the voice furious.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Bilba squirms in the arms as Ori's steps out of the bedroom, clearing his throat nervously.

"Mister Aragorn….Dori, that's mister Aragorn." The arms around Bilba loosen ever so slightly though Aragorn's voice is still tight.

"Bilba, do you know who he is?" Aragorn demands.

"Ori's my friend." Ori blushes but seems to puff up with pride at being called her friend as Dori and Aragorn turn to look at him.

"And you are sir?" Aragorn extends him arms out. Dori flushes as he hands Bilba over, clearing his throat nervously as he lifts Ori. "Perhaps we should move this into the kitchen?"

"I'll resist my urge to give my brother a slap." Dori grumbles as they walk together.

"Save it until the children have gone to bed perhaps." Aragorn suggests. Bilba settles heavily against his shoulder, fingers playing with his hair and he knows it won't be long until she falls back asleep. The other child though, Ori doesn't seem to be the same though. He's wide eyed and alert, looking at everything they pass and occasionally leaning in Dori's arms to glance at Bilba. Dori too seems to be on high alert, his spine rigid as he walks, his arms tight around Ori and his eyes narrowed. The distrust is obvious and hangs heavily between them as they walk into the kitchen.

"Dori, I thought you were going to find us some food. What happened to that?" A star haired dwarf stops abruptly, swallowing hard as he catches sight of Aragorn ducking into the kitchen. When he catches sight of the child resting in his arms he pales.

"Well….I guess the house wasn't unoccupied?" He offers weakly.

"You guess the house wasn't unoccupied? Of all the idiotic things you've done in your life Nori, this is," Dori pauses, taking a deep breath. "We'll talk later when young ears aren't around."

"Sit down the both of you. There's plenty of food left over from dinner." Aragorn sets Bilba down at the table, lingering to make sure both Dori and Nori sit down before he turns away.

"I didn't know that men mingled with hobbits." Nori mutters as he watches Aragorn duck as he attempts to navigate the kitchen.

"Mister Aragorn takes care of her." Ori pipes up from his spot on Dori's lap.

"I guess you could say that we're an exception to the rule." Aragorn says cooly.

"Is that why all the other houses are boarded up then?" Nori says, ignoring the elbow to the side from Dori.

"A story better suited for when there are not young ears around." Aragorn says mildly, his eyes flickering towards Bilba who follows his every movement. The table falls into relative silence after that, the only sounds chewing and sipping. Bilba sits on Aragorn's lap; her small fingers entangled in his hair as the others eat, slowly drifting off until her head lolls back and forth on his shoulder. Ori soon finds the same position on Dori's lap, his head resting heavily against his older brother's chest.

"I would like to apologize to you Mister Aragorn for the scare I gave you and Bilba earlier. I rounded a corner and just saw her standing there staring at something and looking terrified. Dwarves love children and value them above all else so I wished to protect her, it was never my intention to harm her or frighten her."

"Though I would like to know why she was left all alone here." Dori's eyes flicker with worry as he stares at the little girl sleeping.

"I heard a screech while I was washing dishes and there was no mistaking it. It was the screech of an orc. To try and find someone else to watch her, to transport her somewhere else would have brought greater risk to her life than leaving her here."

"No living relatives?" Now Dori's eyes shine for an entirely different reason.

"It seems when the first signs of the Fell Winter began to show many of the children were sent to Brandy Hall for safety. Why Bilba wasn't sent, I'm unsure. When bodies were buried I was told that there were children among them so I can only assume that Brandy Hall was overrun."

"If she has any living relatives I assume they're younger or close in age to her. And as for the Brandybuck clan, the one that took the children, I cannot bear the thought of her being sent there. I do not doubt they would love her, feed her, clothe her, and bathe her. But I don't feel they could do it as I do. And with the amount of children, I fear she would be overlooked or neglected."

"So you're her caretaker then?" Dori's tone softens.

"You could say that. I never made a promise to her mother that I would take care of her. She only told me the location of Bilba but….I couldn't leave her here. I wanted, needed to look after her."

"I suppose we owe you an explanation as to why we invaded your house. Well we had some business in Bree and all the inns have filled up. Nori had heard of the Shire and suggested we try and see if one of the hobbits would be willing to give us shelter. By the time we arrived it was pouring and all the other house were boarded up." Dori says apologetically.

"It doesn't look as though the rain is going to be letting up any time soon. You may stay here if you wish. I worry that Bilba might just scold me if I don't offer you breakfast in the morning or if she doesn't get to say goodbye to Ori. Come, I'll show you to the guest rooms." Dori sighs, looking relieved as he follows after the man.

"I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality."

"It is not a problem. Master dwarf I must ask that you put that spoon back where you found it." Aragorn says without turning around. Nori slips the spoon back onto the table with a sheepish expression, wincing as Dori grabs his ear and tugs him along.

* * *

Again, too tired to edit. Will do it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn smiles as he feels Bilba flop down across his stomach, her small fingers poking at his nose. There are no sounds coming from the kitchen: no bacon frying, no tea kettle whistling. There are no signs of life in Bag End yet except for Bilba who now sits on his stomach, her leathery heels digging into his sides as she pokes at his forehead.

"Wake up." Bilba whispers. Aragorn keeps his eyes closed and listens with amusement as Bilba gives an annoyed huff.

"I know you're awake." She digs her heels in harder and provoking a gasp from Aragorn as he opens his eyes. Bilba gives him a triumphant smile as she slides off his stomach, settling down in the crook of his elbow.

"You just wanted cuddles?" Aragorn asks as Bilba clutches his nightshirt. Bilba ignores him in favor of scooting closer and closer until her ear is pressing against his chest. This is one of the things Aragorn still struggles to understand. Bilba is content to wake up in the mornings, eyes still bleary from sleep and stomach empty just to wander into his room. His bed is nothing more than a mattress on the floor with the sheets and the blankets covering it. But still Bilba will climb up there with him and wake up him up, just to settle down and press her ear against his chest. They're lying like this when he hears the small pitter patter of footsteps down the hallway.

Bilba lifts her head, eyes considerably brighter as she peers towards the doorway. Standing there with his braids messy and his own eyes bleary is the young dwarf from last night, his cardigan askew as he stares at them. As Aragorn lifts his head he clears his throat nervously, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Good morning Ori." Bilba crows. Ori opens his mouth then snaps it shut as his stomach lets out a particularly loud grumble. His cheeks flush a bright, ruddy red as his shuffling increases.

"I'll make breakfast. Why don't you take Ori to go play? Go on." Aragorn says at Bilba's hesitation. Bilba stands and with a bounce off the mattress pads across the floor, grabbing Ori and running down the hallway. Aragorn's steps are slower as he follows after them, quieter as he passes by the guest rooms. From inside comes the sound of heavy snores, the other two dwarves still sleeping, ignorant to Ori and Bilba's small giggles coming from the living room.

Bilba is pushing her toys into Ori's hands whenever one set of snores stops. As the tea kettle starts whistling and the bacon is put on a plate to be blotted Aragorn finds himself staring at Dori who lingers in the doorway. Dori doesn't quite enter the kitchen, lingering halfway between the kitchen and halfway in the living room so he can still see Bilba and Ori. Bilba has given up on pushing her toys into Ori's hands and now smiles as he actually plays with them, a beaming smile spreading across her face. Aragorn goes about pouring tea and setting plates on the table when Dori asks him the question.

"Why are you doing this? Big people typically do not have interactions with our race and when they do it is for trades."

"Big people typically do not have interactions with hobbits yet in the mornings when I awaken it is to a young hobbit cuddling up to me. Have you heard tales of hobbits before? They're very hardy, resilient folk not to mention courteous. My first few weeks here I would constantly become lost in the maze of hallways and have no idea where to find anything."

"Bilba told me that if I ever found myself lost to just call her name and she would come find me. Each time I found something she would start clapping and cheering me on. And last night your first instinct was to protect Bilba. It's pouring down rain outside and you've a young dwarrow with you. I've no reason not to be doing this. Unless of course; there is a reason." Aragorn gives him a level stare.

"Nori has sticky fingers, the only thing that truly needs to be watched out for." Dori says and looks longingly at the tea that sits on the table. Aragorn gestures for him to go ahead. He sits down slowly, his eyes on Aragorn as he begins to drink.

"Breakfast is nearly ready." Aragorn calls and braces himself as he hears the stampede that is Bilba's footsteps. She wraps herself around his legs, smiling up at him as he dishes scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"I'm so hungry." Bilba cries. Ori has taken his place at the table by Dori, looking a bit put out as his brother begins to fuss over his hair.

"You're always hungry. If I let you eat this entire pan of eggs, all the bacon and drink the tea you would still look at me and say: I'm so hungry." Aragorn teases. Bilba shakes her head, backing away and planting her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh. I would say thank you first." This earns an unexpected bark of laughter from Dori who claps a hand over his mouth when Bilba looks towards him. She smiles and with a final hug around Aragorn's legs pads over to Dori. She holds her arms out until finally he picks her up and settles her on his lap.

Breakfast is spent with mostly silence between Aragorn and Dori. The silence is filled in by Bilba and Ori who chatter back and forth with each other and at the adults. By the time the children have finished eating there's more food on the floor then in their stomachs and Nori has yet to make an appearance to the table. Dori casts a worried eye towards the doorway as he sets Bilba and Ori on the floor, shaking his head.

"Would you mind terribly watching them for a moment? I'll help you wash dishes and sweep, whatever you prefer I do. But I'd like to check up on Nori." Aragorn merely nods and replaces the dirty dishes on the table with a plateful of cookies for the children. As he drops the dishes into some soapy water a scream echoes through Bag End. Bilba and Ori jump, their hands hovering over the cookies as Aragorn reaches for a butcher's knife in the block.

"That's Dori!" Ori cries and scrambles away from the table. He runs out of the kitchen with fear clear in his eyes.

"Ori, wait." Aragorn's calls go ignored as he and Bilba follows after the small dwarf. Ori runs down the twists and turns of Bag End. Ori doesn't stop until they come onto Dori who lingers in the doorway of their temporary room, his shoulders heaving with shaky breaths.

"Of all the irresponsible, stupid, I am going to kill him!" Dori snaps and steps aside, his hands flying to his braids where they begin to tug worriedly. Aragorn steps into the doorway and sees that while one of the packs is missing, along with the owner of the pack. Dori looks ready to collapse as the color drains from his face.

"Oh, Mahal help me." Dori groans.

"Bilba, go get me a washcloth and wet it please. Wring it out like I showed you how to." Aragorn says and puts his hands on Dori's shoulders, guiding him towards the edge of one of the beds.

"I'm scared." Ori whispers to Bilba as they make their way back towards the kitchen. Unsure of how else to respond Bilba holds out her last cookie to Ori.

* * *

Oh dear, poor Dori and Nori...You idiot. How I love you but I'm writing and even you annoy me. Going to bed soon and haven't had much sleep this week because of a busy/stressful week ahead of me. So if there are any mistakes I apologize.

As for Bilba giving Ori her last cookie, I just couldn't resist the cuteness.


	5. Chapter 5

Several cups of tea and cookies later, Dori finally takes a deep breath. Most of the cookies are mere crumbs having broken in his shaking hands. The silver haired dwarf looks calmer though his hands still grip the teacup tightly as he breathes shakily.

"I am going to beat him next time I see him. Not just beat him, rip his braids out one by one." Dori grumbles and stares down into his cup of tea. Across from him Aragorn sits with his own cup of tea. Dori sighs and pushes the cup away, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Please forgive me for my outburst. That was an inappropriate way for me to act especially around the children." Aragorn shakes his head and stands up, grabbing the now empty plate of cookies.

"There is no need for apology." He promises as he begins to wash dishes. Dori doesn't pay any mind to the sound of water, the clink of silverware behind him. His mind is on Nori. He's torn between fury at his brother and being stressed for himself. Fury at Nori for leaving him here, knowing full well that they're to return to Erebor. Fury, knowing that he has no idea what Nori is doing only that it's probably not legal. Stressed, wondering how exactly he's going to haul Ori back to Erebor by himself.

"Would you come with us?" The words tumble out of his mouth without him meaning for it to happen. Behind him the water stops running and he hears the whisper of bare feet on wooden floors as Aragorn turns around.

"I can offer you shelter for as long as you need it and supplies when you no longer wish to stay with us. But I do not know if we can go with you. I could take you to Rivendell and have my brothers escort you the rest of the way. But," In the hallway, Ori and Bilba eavesdrop, looking up at each other with wide eyes.

"You're going?" Bilba whispers and Ori is horrified to see tears welling up in her eyes. He feels wretched guilt at the sight. First he had flopped down on top of her and could have hurt her and even though she had given him cookies, he was making her cry once again. Ori does the only thing that he can think of. Wrapping his arms around her smaller shoulders Ori pulls Bilba to him and hugs her tightly, resting his chin atop her curly head. Bilba squeaks against the sudden mouthful of knit cardigan.

"I don't wanna go…" Ori whispers. A part of him wants to go home. A part of him wants to go home and see Nori again. He wants to have his bed again and snuggle down in the covers that smell like the mountain air and the charcoal that he always gets on his hands.

But a part of him doesn't want to go home. The big man, Aragorn is kind of scary but a part of him is nice. Bilba is. Bilba makes his stomach fluttery and his face feel like its on fire each time she smiles at him or pats the top of his head. She doesn't boss him around like the princes do or always want to play war. She lets him pick their games and likes books. And she even gives him the last cookie.

"Dori likes kids or he likes me. He can take care of you." Ori says decisively. Bilba lifts her face from the confines of his cardigan, sniffling quietly as she looks towards the kitchen.

"But I like Aragorn…" Ori shoulders slump at the pure sadness in her voice as she blinks tear filled eyes up at him.

"I know." Ori whispers and settles for sitting there and holding her until Dori steps out of the kitchen, his shoulders slumping. He kneels down and looks between the two of them, his hand gentle as it comes to lie down on Ori's shoulder.

"The rain has stopped if you want to go look at the gardens. Would you be so kind as to give us a tour Miss Bilba?" Bilba lifts her head, peeking shyly at the dwarf who watches her until finally she gives a timid nod.

And that is how they end up in the garden, Bilba pointing out various flowers and their meanings to the dwarves who walk close behind her.

"What does this flower mean?" Ori asks, pointing towards a rose.

"The colors mean different things. Red means love. Pink means the same but shows appreciation too. Yellow is for friendship." Ori hesitates, looking towards a yellow rose. He picks up and holds it towards her with a shy smile. Bilba accepts it with a smile, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ori's cheek as she continues making her way throughout the garden. Ori's fingers fly to his cheek and he presses himself against Dori's leg, hiding his face from view.

"What's wrong?" Dori asks and tries to contain his chuckles as Ori lifts his face to peek at Bilba who continues walking through the gardens.

"She gave me a kiss. What do I do?" Ori hisses at his brother. Dori bites his tongue as a laugh threatens to work its way out of his mouth.

"Go give her a hug. You give the best hugs." He encourages. Ori nods and runs after Bilba, throwing his arms around her and nearly knocking her over. Bilba teeters as she attempts to regain her balance.

"I like you." Dori catches his brother's voice. Bilba smiles at him, lifting a hand to pat his cheek.

"I like you too." She leans up again to kiss his cheek only to be stopped as Ori throws his arms around her, practically squeezing the life out of her. Dori sighs and leans back against the bench, ignoring the wet grass soaking his trousers. Aragorn wanders out as the sun begins peeking out from behind some clouds, pipe between his lips as he sits down beside Dori. The afternoon is spent watching Bilba teach Ori about flowers and attempt to give him kisses only to receive crushing hugs.

"He's a good lad." Aragorn says quietly, blowing a smoke ring as the silence stretches between him and Dori.

"Aye and you've got a good lass there." Dori says, watching as Bilba grabs hold of Ori's arms and holds him in place as she leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. Her triumphant giggle rings throughout the gardens as she runs for Aragorn.

"Indeed I do." He agrees and Dori sees the barest hints of a smile on his grim face as he hugs Bilba to him. Even as her sticky hands, stained yellow from the pollen stroke his face and as she steps all over his legs, attempting to balance, the smile remains there, stretching across his face with each kiss she presses to his stubbly cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

There is something about the dwarf, Dori. He has a need to fuss Aragorn notices. In the mornings he fusses over Ori's braids, he fusses at the breakfast table when Ori drops food on the floor or if he's not eating enough. He even fusses over Bilba, pouring her more milk even if she doesn't ask for it. And Aragorn believes if he allowed Dori then Dori would fuss over him too. He contemplates that as he shaves. It's early in the morning, the only other one up yet is Bilba who sits on the edge of the tub and watches him.

"I like Dori." She announces while swinging her legs back and forth.

"He's a very nice dwarf isn't he?"

"Uh-huh and I like his food. His cookies are the best." Bilba exclaims and jumps down from the edge of the tub. Aragorn chuckles warmly and sets the razor aside, bending down to scoop her up.

"Are my cookies not your favorite anymore then?" Bilba's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously.

"No, they're always my favorite." Bilba promises. Aragorn chuckles and leans forward until his forehead touches hers. They linger like that until a surprised sound from the doorway makes him lift his head. Dori is standing in the doorway of the bathroom and staring at the razor with wide, horrified eyes.

"I…Master Aragorn, could we please have a word?" Dori shifts anxiously. Aragorn nods and sets Bilba down, urging her from the room with a small nod. As soon as she's out of earshot Dori turns towards him and bows deeply.

"Whatever I have done to shame you in order for you to feel that you must shave your beard, I deeply apologize. Please, let me know so that I do not repeat it or that I may fix my mistake."

"You've done nothing wrong master dwarf. Humans cannot grow as luxurious of beards as your race. I could manage a short beard but Bilba does not like the feeling of stubble so much and demands I shave." Dori looks relieved as he straightens up, the color slowly returning to his face.

"I believe that if she spends any more time around you she might demand I grow a beard like yours." Dori's cheeks turn pink but he says nothing. Aragorn watches him tug on his braids, adjusting them carefully but remaining silent.

"She's grown very fond of you and Ori. When I wake up in the mornings she's no longer cuddling with me but playing with Ori. He enjoys reading to her and hugging her—they've become very close since you arrived."

"I've grown very fond of her as well. You've done an excellent job in raising her."

"It doesn't feel like I have been with her all that long. I still wonder sometimes what she thinks when she comes home to a house without her parents or when we step outside to play and there are no other children. When the nearest relatives she has live in Brandybuck hall and the smials are boarded up. I wonder what she thinks of. If she's worried about my leaving or trusts that I will stay here with her."

"She loves you very much; I see it when you feed her. When she hugs you, demands kisses or cuddles and just. I can see that she loves you with everything she has. I wish I could say the same about Nori. My brother, he's not exactly one for expressing his emotions. He was never one who enjoyed hugs or being kissed over…Even when he was younger; being read to before he went to sleep wasn't something he enjoyed and he never came to anyone else's bed in the morning to cuddle, not mine, not our mother's."

"You wonder now if he loves you." Aragorn says quietly. Dori barely nods. Aragorn smiles and steps forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps like me, you just cannot see it."

"Perhaps not. I suppose that we should prepare breakfast for the children shouldn't we?" Dori asks. At Aragorn's nod he smiles and begins his way towards the kitchen. Aragorn learns back against the sink, trying to determine if he was hearing things or if Dori really did say 'we'.

At breakfast that morning Bilba sits in his lap, shoveling food into her mouth. More of it ends up on the floor and table than in her but Aragorn barely notices. Dori is sitting across from him with a plate of untouched food and a worried expression on his face.

"You're thinking." He says quietly. Dori looks up from his plate of food, sighing as he pushes it towards Ori.

"Either my face is easily readable or you're getting to know me too well."

"What is it that you're thinking about?"

"Ori, why don't you go and play? Go on now." Ori looks at his brother with worry clear in his eyes but he leaves the room. Bilba swallows her mouthful of toast then with a wet kiss to Aragorn's cheek follows after Ori.

"I'm scared of going home. I don't know if Nori will be there and if he is what he's doing. I don't know if I'll even get home. It's a scary thing, you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Aragorn says. Dori looks unconvinced as he continues on, his shoulders sagging. He stands up and gathers the plates, a small smile on his face.

"I just need some time to think, thank you." And with that Dori walks out of the room.

They don't talk much for the rest of the day. Their conversation is minimal: Dori asking if there's anything else he can do to help around Bag End; Aragorn offering to talk to him only to be shot down time and time again. As he lies in bed, attempting to put Bilba to sleep he listens to the sounds of Dori bustling around the smial. He's cleaned it from top to bottom already, scrubbed everything and done all the dishes but insists on doing it again. Bilba lies beside him, her chubby fingers playing with a piece of his hair as she fights sleep.

"Are you sad?" Bilba whispers in the dark. He wants her to fall asleep, to stop talking and just hold onto his tunic. It's too late for questions, his mind too muddled for him to even give an acceptable answer. But Bilba is staring at him, her fingers slowing down in their task.

"What do I have to be sad about?"

"Dori and Ori leaving. I don't want him to go."

"Dori or Ori?"

"Both of them." Aragorn sits up, taking Bilba with him. He sighs and looks at Bilba, her curls still wet from the bath and her eyes wide in the dark. A day will come that she will be grown up and leave him. She will meet others: humans, elves, hobbits he hopes. And she will leave him, no longer needing him. She will learn how to trust; who not to trust and what it's like to be afraid and uncertain of the future and what it brings. Dori will face the same thing, he faces it right now. Aragorn leans forward until the tips of their noses brush, rubbing his against Bilba's.

"They have a life outside of the Shire, Bilba. Ori is your friend, a dear friend I know but he belongs with the mountain. We belong," He stops short. He doesn't quite belong here in Bag End, too big for the rooms. He's more like a giant in a doll house than he is a caretaker here. He doesn't quite belong in Rivendell among the elves. With Bilba. He looks at her. She's staring at him, blinking sleepily as she waits for an answer.

"Go to sleep." Aragorn says and rubs her back. Bilba wraps her arms around his neck, letting him rock back and forth.

"I love you." Bilba mutters between yawns, pressing her face against his chest. It won't be long before her snores start he knows but she's not quite asleep yet.

"We belong wherever we feel happiest." Aragorn says as he lies down. Bilba still clings to him, her eyes fluttering shut. She opens her mouth wide with a yawn, snuggling closer to him until her heads under his chin.

"I feel happiest when I am with you." Aragorn says and listens as her breathing slowly grows more and more even until finally she's snoring.

"And where is it that she feels happiest?" Dori whispers from the doorway. His hair is unbraided, hanging long and loose down his back. He's wearing his nightclothes and is bathed in the soft light spilling in from the hallway.

"I believe that she belongs wherever she feels happiest and it seems that she is happiest among you and your brother. I promised you before that I could take you to Rivendell. Taking Ori home will be a dangerous quest and you will need all the assistance you can get. I will take you to Rivendell and then."

"And then what?"

"I will venture to Erebor with you." Dori doesn't move from the doorway, lingering there and watching Aragorn's face.

"I've never known a human to help a dwarf."

"I've never known a dwarf with such a deep devotion to his family." Dori smirks and inclines his head ever so slightly as he turns away.

"Goodnight Master Aragorn." He listens as Dori's footsteps fade down the hallway until they're gone then he pulls the blanket up, sighing.

"Goodnight Dori."

* * *

Last chapter for the night.

If you see any mistakes please point them out. Reviews feed my creativity and since I can't put the relationship tag like I do on aO3, it's Aragorn/Dori


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn sighs as he once more shifts the weight of Bilba. The sling he wears had been a suggestion from Dori who was wearing one himself. But he treated it with ease; not jarring Ori with his movements. Bilba is still sleeping but Ori is awake, watching over all the proceedings with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Is Bilba really coming with us?" Ori asks for the third time this morning.

"Yes she is." Aragorn says as he mounts his horse.

"How did her family take things when you told them that she wouldn't be staying in the Shire?" Dori asks quietly.

"There were only a couple that threw a fit but it was left up to the elders. They agreed it would be best with how many children there were already."

"And what is going to happen to Bag End and to the Shire now?"

"Bag End belongs to Bilba. It will become her house someday when she is of age and until it cannot be touched; as it said in the will of Bungo and Belladonna. As for the Shire I told them to rebuild." Aragorn glances down at Bilba in her sling. She is sound asleep, quiet snores escaping from her mouth. Ori is fighting a losing battle, blinking sleepily as he tries peering over at Bilba.

"Go to sleep Ori. We have a very long journey ahead of us and you won't miss anything." Dori reassures him as he urges his pony forward. By the time that Bag End has disappeared behind them Ori is sound asleep.

They ride together in silence the only sounds Bilba's snores, Ori's even breathing and the snorting of the animals. As the sun begins to peek from behind the clouds, Aragorn looks towards Dori.

"Tell me about Erebor. What it's like, what your race is like, what I will be seeing there, about your home."

"It is the most beautiful mountain you will ever see. Not only the most beautiful mountain but the most beautiful place in the world. There are a lot of dwarves, not a lot of children of course. They're rare to see but there are the princes, Fili and Kili. The children I'm afraid to say are rare in our race, far and few between. We love children and cherish them greatly." Dori throws a fond look at Ori and Bilba.

"Tell me about your home."

"It's really not much to look at it. Its right above my restaurant and the furniture is older, worn. A lot of it is hand me downs from my mother. She returned to the stone shortly after Ori's birth. Life is not very easy for a dwarrowdam who is mother to three especially when the children's fathers leave." Dori looks worried after the words have left. With a blush he turns towards Aragorn, looking apologetic.

"I apologize for dumping all of this on you. I don't have many friends or really any in Erebor that I can talk to. It makes things difficult sometimes. I talk to my mother of course, when I'm really stressed or worried about something. And I like to think she talks back to me."

"My first week with Bilba, I would lay and listen to her as she slept. I would talk to her while she slept and told her all about my fears: if I could raise her, if she would allow me to, what if I messed up? Or what if she didn't take to me? What if I couldn't do this? Then I woke up one night to her talking to me while she thought I was asleep. She talked about anything and everything; patting my shoulders and repeating 'okay' over and over."

"It was difficult because I had nobody to lean on but had someone leaning on me. Someone that needed all of my support to survive and to learn. There were times I found myself talking to her mother and asking her what I should do. And sometimes I liked to believe that she had responded."

"How do you do it? I mean how do you do it so freely, without worrying about Bilba asking you questions someday. About other people asking you questions and staring at you, questioning your choices."

"People will always ask questions and I've no doubt Bilba will question things when she's older. Right now death is still a difficult thing for her to comprehend. She knows that her parents are gone and will never come back. But I think sometimes she still wonders why it was them and if they can come back for a visit. We do not share the same eyes, the same face shape or even the same race.

"But she has grown in my heart, something that nobody can understand. You never realize how it's possible for your heart to be split in two but it is. I have my half and the other half beats outside of my body with her." The child in question is waking up in her sling and Aragorn feels his heart skip a beat as she yawns, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm tired." She groans, staring up at him through squinted eyes.

"You can always go back to sleep." He reminds her only to have her flop her head against his chest with a small huff.

"Not that tired…" She grumbles then is silent for a few moments. With a sniffle Bilba lifts her head and pats his neck. He stops his horse and tilts his head down only to have her shake her head and whisper. Aragorn lifts his head with a chuckle and looks towards Dori.

"She wants you to cover your ears." Dori complies and Bilba tugs Aragorn back down.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She whispers. Aragorn bites his lip to stop himself from chuckling as he slips off the horse and walks Bilba towards a bush. He follows Bilba's orders, covering his ears and turning his back until she's done.

"Aragorn? Do I use leaves?" Bilba whispers.

"Yes, Bilba. You use leaves."

Later he finds himself wishing that he explained to her exactly what kind of leaves to use as he wakes up to hysterical bawling. The sun hasn't even risen yet but already Bilba and Ori are awake. Ori is kneeling by Bilba, patting her back and looking at a loss for what to do.

"What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" Aragorn asks.

"No, it hurts." Bilba wails and scratches at her thighs.

"Where's it hurt? Only on this area?" Bilba sniffles and gestures towards her pelvis then with a quivering lip lets out another wail.

"Poor baby she must have used some kind of poisonous plant to wipe herself. Do you have anything that can help her?" Dori makes a soft clucking sound as he runs his fingers through her curls.

"I should have a salve. Ori, could you please watch over the animals? I do believe there are some extra apples in my pack if you want to give them some." Ori nods and hurries towards the animals. Dori pulls off his cloak, spreading it on the ground and reaching towards Bilba with careful hands.

"Bilba, can I pick you up? I won't hurt you." Dori's voice is soft as he speaks. She sniffles and nods, allowing him to pick her up beneath the armpits and lay her across the cloak. As Aragorn reaches for her trousers Dori starts running his hands through her curls.

"Bilba did I ever tell you about the time Ori bit one of the princes for ruining one of us his books?"

"Nuh-huh." Dori launches into the story as Aragorn peels her trousers off and examines her thighs. Covering them is a bright, angry red rash.

"Bilba I am going to lift you up now, just a little bit. To make sure the rash hasn't spread." Aragorn says and lifts her bottom up. Bilba doesn't even notice as she listens to Dori's story. He's relieved to notice that the rash remains to her thighs and privates but is a flushed, furious red with blisters across her thighs.

"I have a salve that I can put on her but I'm afraid the trousers will only irritate her skin further." Dori pauses in his story telling to look at Aragorn.

"Well we can't very well have her wander around without pants on. There's a stream a ways down from here. Take her, bathe her carefully and then after she dries put the slave on her. By the time you're done I should have a skirt for her. It'll let her rash breathe plenty." Aragorn nods and lifts Bilba, careful of her rash. Bilba sniffles and looks at Aragorn with a deep frown as they walk away.

"Don't like the red stuff."

"I know you don't but I'm going to put something on it to help it. And Dori is making a skirt for you so that your pants don't rub it." Aragorn promises, glancing over his shoulder. The last thing he sees before turning around is Dori cutting up his cloak.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry. Not really. Not in the slightest.

* * *

Despite her irritation over the skirt it proves to be useful. In the mornings Aragorn takes Bilba by the wrist, mindful of his grip as they go in search in a river. As she washes her hands he applies the salve to her and puts the skirt back on her. It's during of those mornings as he's applying the salve to her blisters that he notices how quiet she is.

"Does it hurt?" Aragorn asks worriedly, reaching for more salve.

"No. Do you feel sad?" Bilba asks.

"Sad? What would I have to feel sad about?"

"That Dori has no one and you don't either. He doesn't have someone like my mama and papa had each other." Aragorn slows down in spreading the salve, lifting his head to meet Bilba's eye. She doesn't notice him; too busy playing with the grass that's within arm's length.

"I do not need someone else to be happy little one; I am perfectly content to be as I am now."

"Dori looks at you lots." Aragorn pauses in straightening her skirt, looking up at Bilba. Her face is somber and her arm still. She's stopped playing with the grass and is trying to sit up now on her elbows.

"Well…Humans and dwarves…" Aragorn trails off, unsure of how exactly to go about this. Clearing his throat he returns to applying the salve, pretending not to see the way that Bilba's brow pinches as she returns to playing with the grass. Standing her up he straightens her skirt and allows Bilba to pinch his cheeks between his hands as she presses a kiss to his nose.

"I'm going to give the horse breakfast, hi Dori." Bilba is quick to run off, leaving Aragorn alone with Dori. The silver haired dwarf's face is closed off as he tucks his folded hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels. He opens his mouth then closes it, looking away from Aragorn. He closes his eyes and takes a shallow breath. When he opens them again there are tears shining in his eyes. Aragorn takes a tentative step forward only to be stopped by Dori who holds his hand up.

"I need to tell you something, I cannot lie about it anymore. The business we had in Bree, that was our attempt to…" Dori trails off, wincing. An uneasy feeling settles in Aragorn's stomach and he reaches for his sword at his waist, taking a careful step towards Dori.

"You lied to me." Aragorn's words have Dori's chin giving the smallest of quivers as he looks up from his boots.

"I own a restaurant in Erebor but it does not bring in a lot of money, not enough to support Ori and pay rent. So Nori helps me out a little bit by…Stealing things, to get Ori a few extra helpings of food, to get him some more clothes and to help me out with rent. It only works for so long, the disguises and outfits before wanted posters keep showing up all over Erebor…I protected him, I lied to the authorities and even…I even paid off one of the guards more than once."

"That only works for so long too and there are consequences for our actions, one which if Nori and I were to face…Ori would be left alone and end up who knows where? So we went to Bree and when we saw wanted posters and had heard about other dwarves passing through, searching for us, we went to the Shire." Anger swells in Aragorn's chest only to be doused by an icy feeling that spreads through his body.

"You used me and Bilba…" Aragorn says quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Dori is backing away from him now, hands held up in front of him. The icy feeling is spreading from his chest down through his stomach and legs. He opens his mouth only to find that he cannot form any words. Aragorn lets out an angry huff, stalking past Dori and towards their camp. Dori walks slowly behind him, tears brimming in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

"The dwarves from Bree…" Aragorn begins.

"They would have heard the rumors and split up, half of them going for Nori and the other half going for me." Dori says quietly. Aragorn stares at Bilba who sits in front of one of the horses, alternating between her own apple and offering the horse their own.

"I suspect there will be punishment for the one who harbored the two of you?" Aragorn's chest clenches as Dori remains silent. He attempts to take a deep breath only to find his chest constricting tighter and tighter.

"Rivendell is only a few days ride from here; take Ori and Bilba with you. Lord Elrond will be able to assist you with supplies, shelter, whatever you need." Aragorn says quietly, avoiding Dori's eye as he hands his pack over.

"What about you?" Dori demands.

"I have harbored two fugitives; I have a debt that requires paying. And Rivendell, Rivendell can protect Bilba like I failed to do." Dori opens his mouth only to close it as he looks between Bilba and Aragorn. The blood slowly drains from his face and he nods silently, going towards his pony.

Aragorn kneels down beside Bilba, opening her fingers up as she goes to offer the horse what remains of their apple.

"Bilba listen to me. You're going to go with Dori now and he's going to take you to Rivendell, okay?" Bilba blinks at him owlishly, the apple and the horse forgotten as she stares at him with pursed lips.

"How come? Dori doesn't know the way to Rivendell, does he?" Bilba whispers none too quietly.

"I've told you about Rivendell countless times, how to get there, how to find your way and the secret passage inside." Aragorn tries and fails to ignore the tears that begin to brim in her eyes.

"But what if I don't remember the way? Can't you come with us, in case we get lost?" Bilba's voice wobbles.

"You won't forget the way, not when you have a map." Aragorn nods towards his pack as he pulls Bilba into his arms. She clings to his cloak for dear life, pressing her face against Aragorn's neck and sniffling.

"It's not goodbye, we'll be together again soon. Okay?" Aragorn promises as he presses their foreheads together.

"Okay…" Bilba's eyes brim over with tears as she leans up, pressing her lips to his stubbly cheek. She lingers there even after Aragorn carefully unpeels her fingers from her cloak and gives her a gentle push towards Dori.

* * *

I'm severely lacking productivity today. Couldn't find a good place to end this so here we go. I have homework to do and finals to study for so I will do any editing later.


	9. Important Author's Note

I thought I would let everyone know what is going on and what the current status of this story is and where I'm going with it and all that stuff.

The last chapter I wrote was around the end of the school year or approaching it. This last year was absolutely horrific for me as far as school and family problems went. I was taking fourteen hours; three science classes and a math class. Two of the science classes had labs which meant one day out of the week I would be there until nearly five p.m. (after waking up at six thirty in the morning) and the other not having lunch until almost three o' clock. My science classes were necessary for me to enter my nursing program which meant I needed to pass them. The anatomy and physiology professor I had was awful. There is no other way to put it. He lectured straight off the powerpoint and was a very boring lecturer. He told us what would be on the test expect when we got our tests none of what he told us was on there. We had several labs we were meant to do that we didn't do sections of. Our lab practical was coming and the week before he told us don't worry about arteries and veins the week before. Tuesday, the day of the practical he comes in and goes: 'oh yea, there are some cats in there. So you should know your arteries and veins.'

I was in a class with mainly older people and I was the victim of bullying to a point I did not want to come to class. To a point that I nearly called a pregnant woman the c word and called her out on her bullshit in front of everyone. To a point that I nearly walked out of the classroom. I saw one of the guys in that class recently; he told me hi, asked how I was and I nearly booked it because Jesus...it was just so many memories there I did not want to see.

My grandmother died very unexpectedly. No health problems except for some controlled diabetes. Outside doing yard work and she died of what we think must have been a heart attack. I did not get to attend her funeral due to the fact it was the week before finals which dumped more stress on me. The day after she died I got up for school from this pill induced haze and just stared at nothing and cried. I'm actually bawling now as I type this.

Finally got all that shit done and out of the way; I about bombed my finals which brought about a new worry for me. My GPA has to be a certain weight or else I don't get my funding for the next semester of classes I take. I felt like I was in a losing battle in which I was having things dropped on me and there was nobody who was strong enough to grab me and yank me from it. I was going to be crushed and there was nothing anyone could do. There was no fucking winning for me. I stalked my email and when I got that email that I was eligible I literally melted on my couch and just about bawled.

I needed to take summer classes which I was fine with; I knew I had to because again it was necessary for my program that I'm entering. I had to be a full time student (seven hours for summer semester) so I was. I did microbiology and prevention of child abuse and neglect. Great professors, great classes and wonderful people. I loved it. But again, time. Due to my dad's work schedule I would wake up at 6:30 and get there at 7:30ish. Mondays, Wednesdays I would stay until three thirty or four. Tuesday, Thursdays I would maybe leave about ten thirtyish. I'd still be tired though. I was trying to balance my social, school and summer life while maintaining my health problems. I would get some days and be like alright, let's do this, let's go; I can run a marathon. And other days I'm dragging my migraine pounding ass to the bed and hoping it'll stop by the time I get up to eat.

My health is way better than it was considering all the stress I went through this previous spring semester. I was constantly feeling sick and tired. This next part might be TMI for some people but it's a part of life for most everyone. I don't have symptoms before my menstrual cycle. I don't have any at all. And little symptoms I may have that would be signs for other people are just a normal part of my life. Whenever I get my menstrual cycle I get extremely sick the first day after it starts. Like I cannot function; my back hurts, my joints are popping if I move even the slightest, I shouldn't move or else I am going to be sick. I can lay on the couch. I can lay on my bed. I can hunch my ass over and shuffle around like an old lady. I'm on an anticonvulsant medication which is treating my migraines and increases the pain felt during the menstrual cycle but I can't be off that. Again, sorry if that's TMI for anyone.

As for this story, I really don't want to delete it or take it down. I removed a lot of my stories because I lost my muse or I had literally no time to dedicate to them and felt it was unfair to leave them sitting and gathering cobwebs. I feel this one is severely lacking. Like when I look on the beginning I feel like I could have shown more bonding between Aragorn and Bilba and more of the transitions for both of them; more time with Elrond and his children for both of them. I feel it would add in the sense of giving the relationship more backbone and giving me a firmer grasp on their relationship as a whole. My muse is going several different directions right now and it's all over the place on where I want to be with this. I will probably go back and edit and scrub up quite a bit. Chapters will maybe be added. It may just be fluffy, schmoopy bonding and transitioning and establishing characters. And Nori may have more screen time with Aragorn. But we'll eventually get back to our main plot and focus and all that. I need to scrub up tenses and grammar and all that. Also there will be some Arwen/Elrohir. Why? Because I fucking love them and Fili and Kili aren't the only ones who can enjoy the sausage tossage every once in a while. Also the romance is not going to dominate my plot.


End file.
